La couleur de la glace
by Tisama
Summary: Orihime s'est faite enlever par Ulquiorra et est enfermée à Las Noches. Ichigo ainsi qu'Hitsugaya et son équipe décident d'aller fissa au Hueco Mundo pour la chercher. Sauf que l'opération sauvetage rencontre quelques difficultés et Hitsugaya se retrouve coincé là-bas. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire... ALERTE SPOIL tome 47
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **La couleur de la glace

**Pairing :** Gin Ichimaru/ Tôshirô Hitsugaya

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** Bleach et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo.

**Genres :** Romance/ Angst

**Warning : **Yaoi-Violence-lemons à venir. Non, Las Noches n'est pas un havre de paix. Que cela soit tenu pour dit. Définitivement !

**Résumé : **Orihime s'est faite enlever par Ulquiorra et est enfermée à Las Noches. Ichigo ainsi qu'Hitsugaya et son équipe décident d'aller fissa au Hueco Mundo pour la chercher. Sauf que l'opération sauvetage rencontre quelques difficultés et Hitsugaya se retrouve coincé là-bas. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire...

**Note :** Je prévois une dizaine de chapitres, qui seront publiés un par un toutes les deux semaines.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Que ce passe-t-il quand Gin s'ennuie ?

Gin regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre la lune immuable du Hueco Mundo.

Il était vêtu d'un simple yukata blanc mais s'en souciait guère. Il s'ennuyait et cherchait une occupation. Il avait couché avec plus de la moitié de l'Espada et commençait de se lasser. Leurs réactions étaient si prévisibles et répétitives, malgré le fait qu'elle soit tout différentes pour chacun d'eux : Grimmjow poussait un rugissement qui avait bien faillit lui décoller les tympans au moment de la libération, puis il s'endormait en murmurant : Kurosaki, que j'aime ce regard... Ulquiorra était insipide pas le moindre cri, pas un mouvement, même pas une érection. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait autant peu d'effet à un mec ! Quand Gin lui avait demandé si c'était parce qu'il préférait les filles, Ulquiorra lui avait simplement répondu qu'il obéissait aux ordres d'Aizen-sama ; Stark lui s'endormait après les préliminaires il était partit en courant du laboratoire de Szayel quand celui-ci avait commencé à sortir des jouets peu catholiques qui risquait de faire très mal (non c'était hors de question de se fasse enfoncer un truc de plus de 5 centimètre de diamètre dans le derrière) Haribel l'avait jeté hors de sa chambre quand il avait commencé à lui faire des propositions indécentes Nnoitra... Nnoitra était un bon coup mais crier le nom de Nel au moment où il jouissait, s'en était trop pour ce pauvre Gin, quant aux autres... Il n'avait pas pu leur demander, il n'en avait pas le courage.

Il était terriblement nostalgique de la Soul Society, mais il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Aizen et il serait celui qui le détruirait.

Néanmoins, le prix à payer était nettement plus élevé que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Gin aurait aimé revoir son Fukutaicho, le faire rougir avec ses plaisanteries salaces. Il adorait Kira, si déterminé (pour ne pas dire borné) et fort sous son apparence quelque-peu maigrichonne. Il aimait beaucoup l'observer à épier Shuhei Hisagi dont était amoureux. Le brun partageait ses sentiments mais ne s'était pas rendu compte que le blond n'attendait que son signal pour se jeter dans ses bras. Le pire c'est que toute le Seireitei c'était rendu compte des sentiments de l'un et de l'autre, sauf eux.

Rangiku aussi lui manquait. Elle qui sans le vouloir lui avait fait voir la véritable personnalité d'Aizen, elle pour qui il se battait, son amie, sa sœur, elle pour qui il s'ennuyait en ce moment même. Mais c'était la voie qu'il s'était choisi, il avait trouvé un but à sa vie grâce à elle alors il ne lui en voulait absolument pas. C'était un peu une dette qu'il réglait. Elle l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert alors qu'il était enfant au Rukongai, rejeté par tous à cause de son physique pour le moins étrange, effrayant. En ce temps-là, il était « le petit albinos au nom bizarre ». Choses dont il avait su tirer profit lors de la création de son « masque » pour ne piéger qu'encore mieux Aizen en faisant penser à tout le monde qu'il était un pervers, vile, vicieux, sadique et égocentrique. Il avait l'impression qu'en traînant avec ce fou de mégalomane, il allait vraiment le devenir comme ça. Il le craignait plus que tout. C'est pour ça qu'il s'isolait des heures durant et en repensant à sa vie à la Soul Society et ce pourquoi il était parti.

Soudain on frappa à sa porte le faisant sursauter et interrompant le flot de ses pensées. Ulquiorra se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Gin se fit la réflexion que c'était vraiment dommage que quelque chose d'aussi mignon n'ai plus souvent le sourire. Grimmjow était mignon lorsqu'il était sous forme resurrección et il souriait. On pourrait penser à un chaton mais il était très effrayant ce sourire justement... Peut-être un peu trop sadique...

« Oui, Ulquiorra ?

_Aizen-sama vous fait demander.

_OK. J'arrive dans dix minutes.

_Bien Ichimaru-sama. »

Comme son petit Izuru lui manquait avec ses « Ichimaru-taicho »... Gin poussa un énorme soupir et se changea. Il haïssait ce kimono blanc qu'il devait porter ici. La couleur blanche était la représentation de la pureté, de l'innocence. Et par-dessus tout, c'est sur cette couleur immaculée le sang ressortait la plus. Il est si simple de tacher cette couleur. Comment Aizen pouvait-il porter cette couleur alors qu'elle ne lui correspondait pas ! Il avait dû faire ça car elle était l'opposé de celle de l'uniforme shinigamis. De plus, la lune Hueco Mundo est blanche, le sable du Hueco Mundo est blanc, les murs de Las Noches sont blancs. Il aimerait bien un peu de gaieté, de couleurs dans cette vie pâle.

Gin se rendit à la salle du trône en réfléchissant à une couleur qui lui reposerait l'esprit. Rose ? Non cette couleur lui donnait des sueurs froides car elle lui faisait penser à Szayel et à l'effrayante fukutaicho de la 11e division. Vert ? Impossible : il en a eu une overdose avec Ulquiorra. Le rouge ? Pourquoi pas ? Elle lui faisait penser au fukutaicho de la sixième sur lequel il avait plus d'une fois fantasmer. Mais quand ce cher Byakuya s'en était rendu compte... Non on oublie. C'est proche du orange, la couleur de Tousen et en plus, c'est la couleur du sang. Le noir ? Autant se mettre Shinzo dans le pied, Aizen allait lui tomber dessus. Cela pourrait faire de l'animation après tout... Non bien trop dangereux !

Il arriva devant la porte de la salle du trône déçut : il n'avait pas trouvé de couleur pour égayer sa vie.

Il entra et Aizen l'accueillit sur un ton chaleureux :

_Gin ! Tu es là. Je ne te présente pas Orihime Inoue. Elle sera parmi nous maintenant. Puis il s'adresse à toute l'Espada présente : Orihime a un pouvoir bien spécial. Elle...

Mais Gin n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce qu'Aizen disait. Il était revenu à ses couleurs. Jaune ? Comme le soleil ? Il ne serait que plus nostalgique de la Soul Society. Violet ? Oh non beurk c'est la couleur de la ceinture d'Aizen. Marron ? Bof... Il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement cette couleur et elle lui rappelait les cheveux du traître.

La fatigue et la lassitude tombèrent sur lui à ce moment-là. Totalement déprimé, il prit son mal en patience et attendit la fin de la réunion. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Aizen prononça les mots magiques :

« Ulquiorra ! Amène notre amie dans ses quartiers. Les autres vous pouvez disposer.

Gin étant en train de se diriger vers la sortie en sautillant presque de joie quand Aizen le retint.

_Gin... Comment vas-tu ? Voilà bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas pu discuter...

_Sosuke ! Mais je vais bien ! Et toi ?

_Moi il me manque juste une chose...

_La clé qui t'ouvrira la porte du palais de la Soul Society ?

_Oui. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai autre manque...

_Que peut-il te manquer d'autre S'suke ? N'a tu pas tout ce que tu veux ? Un échiquier géant sur lequel tu as des pions obéissant à tes ordres dans les deux camps bientôt tu seras en face du roi et pour lui se sera échec et mat...

_Gin... J'ai envie de toi.

« Pitié... », pensa Gin.

Sa journée s'acheva dans les bras d'Aizen où plutôt entre ses jambes, sans avoir trouvé une couleur qui le rendrait heureux.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Le pairing n'est pas assez exploité à mon goût sur le fandom français, je veut donc ajouter mon grain de sel. N'hésitez pas à réagir, le petit encadré en dessous sert à ça. C'est motivant et ça fait plaisir !

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **La couleur de la glace

**Pairing :** Gin Ichimaru/ Tôshirô Hitsugaya

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** Bleach et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo.

**Genres :** Romance/ Angst

**Résumé : **Orihime s'est faite enlevée par Ulquiorra et est enfermée à Las Noches. Ichigo ainsi qu'Hitsugaya et son équipe décident d'aller fissa au Hueco Mundo pour la chercher. Sauf que l'opération sauvetage rencontre quelques difficultés et Hitsugaya se retrouve coincé là-bas. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire...

**Note :**Petit chapitre transitoire, étape obligée, les choses sérieuses sont pour le chapitre suivant.

IMMENSE merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction.

* * *

Que se passe-t-il quand Las Noches est prise d'assaut ?

Voilà une semaine que Gin avait renoncé à trouver une couleur qui mettrait un peu de gaieté dans sa vie monotone (pour ne pas dire monochrome). De plus il s'ennuyait toujours autant. Si ce n'est plus. Il s'ennuyait des parties de baise avec Aizen et les autres Espadas. Il avait bien essayé de se mettre aux échecs avec Tosen, mais au bout de trois parties toutes gagnée par le noir, il avait renoncé. Pour passer un peu le temps il regardait les Espadas et leurs fractions, pour ceux qui en avaient, faire quelques exercices. Nnoitra lui proposa de se joindre à eux et Gin cessa de s'ennuyer pendant deux heures. Fatigué après cette séance de combat, il alla prendre une douche puis vola un peu de nourriture dans les cuisines et alla dévorer dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il finissait une part de tarte aux myrtilles au goût insipide, comme tout ce qu'il mangeait depuis son arrivée au Hueco Mundo, un tremblement phénoménal fit trembler le château tout entier. Gin enfila en vitesse un kimono propre et alla au mess des Espadas où tous étaient déjà.

_Gin !, fit Aizen. Tu ne devineras jamais qui vient nous rendre une petite visite...

_Ichigo Kurosaki venu récupérer sa petite amie ?

_Il est effectivement parmi nos invités.

_Nos invités ?

_Oui. Et j'aimerais que tu les accueilles comme le veut le protocole de Las Noches.

_Oui, Aizen-sama.

_En plus d'Ichigo Kurosaki, nous avons Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Sado Yasutora, Uryu Ishida, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ikkaku Madarame et Yumiichika Agasegawa.

Pendant qu'il parlait, les images des susnommés apparaissaient sur un des murs à mesure qu'Aizen les énuméraient. Tous se trouvaient actuellement au 22e sous-sol selon les indications de Szayel.

_Gin, interpella Aizen. Tu attendras qu'ils aient atteint le cœur de Las Noches pour les accueillir comme il se doit ici.

_Bien Aizen-sama.

_Tu peux retourner à tes occupations. Szayel...

Gin retourna dans ses appartements en attendant le moment où il devrait attaquer. À Las Noches accueillir quelqu'un est tout simplement le tuer. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer. Il avait horreur de mettre fin à une vie. Il avait vu trop de gens mourir au Rukongai. Il ne tuait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à dormir après avoir tué son premier homme cent ans plus tôt.

Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas lever son arme dans le but d'achever un innocent de plus. Alors il eut une idée qui tenait du génie : il s'empara d'une feuille et d'un crayon et rédigea quelques mots dans le but de les donner à son premier adversaire. Avec ces informations les shinigamis pourraient retrouver Orihime et repartir tous en vie.

Il sentit soudain de puissants reiatsu s'approcher. Dans l'immense cour centrale de Las Noches se trouvaient « les invités ». Gin rejoignit l'étrange « pièce » illuminé du soleil artificiel et atterrit devant Ichigo et ses acolytes avec un shunpo.

_Salut la compagnie !, fit Gin avec son habituel faux sourire.

Rukia ne put réprimer un frisson en voyant l'homme qui l'effrayait le plus après Aizen tandis que les autres se tendaient mais ne relevaient pas.

_C'est pas la politesse qui vous étouffe ! Un bonjour c'est si difficile ? Bah j'imagine... Sinon quoi de neuf ?

_Ichimaru, nous n'avons pas le temps de plaisanter avec toi, répondit très agacé Hitsugaya. Nous venons chercher Orihime Inoue.

_Quel dommage, dire que je n'avais pas envie de me battre...

Mais il dégaina Shinzo. Rangiku fit de même avec Haineko et se rua sur son ancien ami, presque frère.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à garder la tête froide en lançant ses offensive sur Gin, avec dans sa tête tournant en boucle ses dernières paroles avant de partir au Hueco Mundo. Il lui avait demandé de lui pardonner. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé si oui ou non elle lui accorderait son pardon. Gin lui en revanche restait concentré sur son objectif : il blessa Rangiku au bras mais une fraction de seconde avant de porter le coup, il glissa sa lettre dans la manche du shihakusho de son amie de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à s'en rendre compte. Puis il l'éjecta loin du champ de bataille et l'envoya percuter un mur. Chad alla immédiatement près d'elle tandis que Hitsugaya se jetai sur lui.

« Petit capitaine ! Comme on se retrouve !

_Je vais te tuer Ichimaru ! Cette fois Kira n'est pas là pour s'interposer. Tu vas mourir !

_C'est ce qu'on verra...

Alors que Toshiro et Gin s'échangeait coup sur coup, Chad essayait de comprendre ce que Rangiku disait.

_Ma... manche... Chad... la... lettre... Gin... vite...

Le pauvre mexicain plongea la main dans la manche de la shinigami et y découvrit un bout de papier. Il regarda autour de lui, puis voyant que personne ne prêtait attention à eux, déchiffra les quelques mots de Gin.

_Orihime Inoue est dans la tour la plus petite des quatre extrémités. Sa chambre est la troisième à gauche dans le couloir est du deuxième étage. Allez-y discrètement personne ne s'en rendra compte. Bonne chance._

_Rangiku, je fais quoi ?, demanda Chad.

_Viens on y va.

_Tu lui fais confiance ?

_Il aurait pu me tuer vingt fois pendant notre combat.

_Tu ne penses pas qu'il joue simplement ?

_Non. Son attitude est celle du Gin que j'ai connu dans mon enfance. Allez ne pose plus de questions, on y va !

Elle se leva et prit Chad par la main et d'un shunpo ils rejoignirent la petite tour.

Pendant ce temps Gin luttait contre un Hitsugaya de plus en plus énervé. Grimmjow avait décidé de s'en mêler et combattait Ichigo. Ishida et Renji se battaient contre Szayel tandis que Nnoitra s'était attaqué à Ikkaku qui avait mis de côté ses principes de un contre un devant la puissance phénoménale du Quinta sous forme resurrección et recevait l'aide de Yumichika. Rukia avait remarqué le départ de Rangiku et Chad et avait décidé de les suivre mais Aaroniero s'était interposé. Tout Las Noches regardait les combats et personne n'avait remarqué l'absence de la vice capitaine et du mexicain. Sauf Gin bien-sûr qui gardait un œil sur le déroulement du sauvetage et un autre sur son combat.

Rangiku et Chad courraient à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Las Noches et arrivèrent au bout de cinq minutes devant la porte d'Inoue. Chad défonça la porte en bonne et due forme. De l'autre côté Orihime avait manqué de mourir d'une crise cardiaque mais s'était vite ressaisie en voyant qui étaient les auteurs de tout ce raffut. Elle avait sauté au cou de Rangiku et avait enlacé avec force Chad.

« Incroyable ! Elle est vraiment là !, s'étonna le mexicain.

_Chad ! Rangiku ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Mais comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

_On verra ça plus tard ! Suis-nous !

La rouquine acquiesça et suivit ces amis. Sur le chemin, Rangiku envoya un message à Urahara _via _son Soul Pager pour lui demander d'ouvrir un Garganta depuis le monde physique au plus vite. Une fois arrivés dans la cour intérieur de Las Noches, Rangiku donna le signal pour faire signe à tout le monde que Orihime était saine et sauve et que Urahara n'allait pas tarder faire apparaître un passage.

En effet, une trentaine de seconde plus tard un tunnel obscur émergea du vide et les shinigami, les humains et le quincy s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Il ne restait que le capitaine Hitsugaya qui combattait Gin.

« Taicho ! Vite ! Le Garganta va se refermer.

Gin était sur le point de feinter un faux mouvement pour que Toshiro puisse s'échapper mais Aizen l'avait devancé et avait envoyé Haribel. Toshiro était coincé par la tercera et il cria alors à Rangiku :

« Matsumoto ! Vas-t-en ! Pars avec eux, je vais me débrouiller !

_Mais Taicho...

_Matsumoto ! C'est un ordre !

Le garganta se referma sans Toshiro et Gin assomma le petit capitaine dans le but de le ramener à Aizen pour éviter qu'il se fasse tuer par Haribel ou un autre Espada.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, merci à yuki-chan, Makae et Hyorinmaru pour vos petites reviews, elle m'ont fait méga plaisir, j'appréhendais un peu pour le Gin/Toshiro et je suis ravie de voir autant d'engoument.

Merci aussi à Akilina, je me suis vraiment embêté pour faire mon énumération des compétences sexuels de nos amis les espadas alors je suis contente de voir qu'elle à fait mouche. Je ne spoil pas, mais comme tu as pu le voir cette fic n'est ni Drama, ni Tragédy donc je te rassure sur l'issue du truc.

C'est un vrai bonheur de voir que cette fic plaît, j'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de vos attentes. Chapitre 3 dans deux semaines. D'ici là portez vous bien, les reviews s'est toute suite en bas. A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** La couleur de la glace

**Pairing :** Gin Ichimaru/ Tôshirô Hitsugaya

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** Bleach et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo.

**Genres :** Romance/ Angst

**Warning : **Violences physiques et psychologiques prononcées dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Que ce passe-t-il quand Toshiro est le nouveau jouet d'un savant fou?

Quand Tôshirô Hitsugaya se réveilla, il avait une migraine épouvantable. Non en fait, il avait mal partout ! C'est comme si un de ces énormes engins de travaux des humains lui avait roulé dessus.

Il tenta de se lever mais fut retenu par deux grosses chaînes en métal qui ceignaient ses chevilles. Il soupira fortement et s'affala contre une paroi glacée. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était enfermé dans une cellule sans fenêtre avec des murs épais et des un seul côté était recouvert de barreaux. Mais qu'avait donc-t-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il grelotta. Ses vêtements étaient humides et ses cheveux aussi. Il éternua. Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas lointains.

Une silhouette se posta devant sa prison. Il ne pouvait pas clairement la distinguer à cause de l'obscurité.

_Tu es réveillé, constata son visiteur.

Manifestement l'autre le voyait. Il avait une voix grave et monocorde. Dénuée d'émotion tel un robot.

_Le seigneur Aizen te fait porter à manger, continua l'homme.

L'inconnu ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer un arrancar poussant un chariot rempli de nourriture.

_Je reviens dans une heure.

_Où est mon zanpakuto ?, le retint Tôshirô.

_En perdant ton combat contre Ichimaru-sama tu as perdu ta liberté. Tu es à présent la propriété d'Aizen-sama.

_Propriété ? Comment ça ?

_Tu lui appartiens corps et âme. Maintenant mange. Il semble que le seigneur Aizen veuille te garder en vie.

_Je préfère crever de faim plutôt que d'être la chose de ce monstre !

_Quand, je reviens je ne veux plus rien dans ton assiette. Sinon, tu verras ce qu'il en coûte de résister au seigneur Aizen.

Sur cette menace, l'homme, qui n'en était pas un, sortit du cachot et verrouille la porte.

Toshiro seul sans sa geôle jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qui lui servait de repas. Rien de miraculeux mais son combat contre Gin lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie et il était particulièrement affamé. Mais un capitaine ne va quand même pas se faire entretenir par l'ennemi.

Ainsi, lorsque son geôlier revint pour vérifier s'il avait obéi, il trouva l'assiette intacte.

Il lança au prisonnier de sa voix dénuée d'émotion :

_Tu ne m'as pas écouté. Le seigneur Aizen avait stipulé que tu devais manger. Je dois donc te punir.

Sur ce, il détacha Toshiro, l'empoigna et le jeta dans une autre salle. Celle ci était beaucoup plus sombre et dégageait une odeur de chair putréfiée. Totalement impuissant face à la force de l'arrancar, il se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

On l'allongea sur une paroi lisse et glacée puis ses poignets et ses chevilles se retrouvèrent enfermés dans des étaux. Il se sent basculer à la verticale. Ses articulations le faisaient souffrir mais rien de très inquiétant.

_C'est ça la punition ?, se moqua le jeune capitaine.

_Szayel. Vas-y.

Toshiro sentit les étaux raffermirent leur force. La douleur devint oppressante, il devait se concentrer pour ne laisser s'échapper aucun cri. Quel capitaine du Gotei 13, quel shinigami puissant, quel soldat nommé génie perdrait sa dignité face à quelques bouts de métal?

_Attends, reprit la voix monocorde. Je crois que ce shinigami n'a pas compris l'ordre de maître Aizen. Tu peux en faire d'avantage.

Alors Toshiro sentit un cinquième étaux se fermer autour de sa poitrine. Et le cauchemar recommença. La force du fer était incroyable. Plus intense que n'importe quel coup d'épée. Il entendit ses côtes craquer mais il ne laissa s'échapper un autre cri.

_Ulquiorra, je peux ajouter la dernière pièce ?, demande le second arrancar d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

_Oui. Mais ne le tue pas. Maître Aizen serait fâché.

Alors le jeune capitaine sentit se refermer un autre étau sur son front. La pression recommença, montante à chaque seconde. Il devint aveugle. La terreur l'envahit. Enfin il hurla.

Du coup il n'entendit pas la voix douce qui interpella les deux arrancars.

_Ma, ma, ma... Ulquiorra, Szayel, cessez immédiatement cette comédie ! Vous allez vraiment l'abîmer !

Toshiro sentit la douleur disparaître mais il était complètement désorienté.

La voix de son sauveur, douce mais inflexible lui semblait familière mais aucune pensée cohérente ne vint étayer ce ressenti.

Deux bras chaleureux et musclés l'enlacèrent. Un douce odeur brute et suave engourdit ses sens.

Il sombre dans le noir.

GxI

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, une lueur éclatante l'aveugla et il les referma immédiatement.

_Enfin réveillé, petit capitaine ?

_Que... Ichimaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est fâché !

_Réponds, sale serpent perfide !

_Oh ça va... Je t'ai sauvé et toi tu m'insulte !

_Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

_Tu aurais préférer que je les laisse te torturer ?

_Ce n'est qu'une pâle affliction à côté de discuter avec toi.

_Hitsugaya-taicho ! Ce n'est pas très gentil !

_Je n'ai pas a être gentil avec un traître ! Avec un lâche ! Un menteur ! As-tu seulement idée de la douleur qu'a éprouvée Matsumoto après ton départ ? As-tu idée du goût amer de la trahison, que tu as laissé dans la bouche de ta division ? Je me demande si tu n'es pas pire qu'Aizen ! Quel est ton but ? Tu te repais de la souffrance d'autrui, tu n'es qu'un monstre.

Ce dernier mot pénétra en lui comme un poison brûlant. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne voulait pas ça ! Il voulait les sauver, les empêcher de souffrir.

Un monstre. L'homme au masque figé. Le serpent.

Un être abject aux yeux de tous. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu.

Voilà ce qu'Aizen avait fait de lui. Et même si les Shinigamis remportaient la guerre, et même si son innocence était prouvée, et même s'il se rachèterait auprès de tous, Gin resterait à jamais inhumain aux yeux du monde.

Là serait la victoire du véritable traître.

* * *

_Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans deux semaines. Merci à ceux qui aiment cette histoire et la suive. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! D'ici là portez-vous bien !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **La couleur de la glace

**Pairing :** Gin Ichimaru/ Tôshirô Hitsugaya

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** Bleach et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo.

**Genres :** Romance/ Angst

**Note :** j'ai vraiment plomber l'ambiance avec le chapitre précédent alors je vous propose quelque chose de plus léger.

Merci beaucoup à N'Evoli pour son travail de correction !

* * *

Que se passe-t-il quand Tôshirô Hitsugaya fait de la résistance ?

« Hitsugaya-taicho, ça fait deux jours que tu ne manges pas...

_La ferme !

_Et moi qui veux simplement prendre soin de toi...

_La ferme !

Gin écrasa la paume de sa main contre son front. Deux jours seulement qu'il était là et le petit capitaine le rendait déjà à moitié cinglé. Assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre il regardait son invité qui avait établi son territoire sur le canapé et n'en décollait pas les fesses. Il se leva et se posa près de lui. Il mit sa main sur son épaule.

_Écoute... Je comprends ce que tu ressens...

_Non, pas toi !, s'écria-t-il en se dégageant. Tu ne sais pas compatir, Ichimaru.

Le nom avait été craché comme une insulte. Et voilà qu'il remettait ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait lui hurler toute la vérité à la figure.

_Si tu ne manges pas, comment veux-tu vaincre Aizen, petit capitaine ?, tenta d'argumenter Gin sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_Je ne me ferai pas nourrir par lui. Je garderai mon honneur, répondit l'autre avec froideur sans relever le surnom.

_Ah mais aucun souci ! Tu peux nous dédommager pour ta captivité aussi, si tu veux.

Tôshirô le fusilla du regard en guise de réponse.

Gin se prit la tête dans les mains.

_Tu sais Tôshirô...

_Hitsugaya-taicho ! Je ne te permets pas de me manquer de respect !

_Détends-toi... Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

_Déjà fait...

_Ichimaru-sama, les interrompit une voix monocorde.

Tôshirô se raidit légèrement à cette voix. C'était celle de son bourreau. Celui là même qui avait failli le rendre fou. Il croisa deux yeux émeraudes inexpressifs et ne put réprimer un frisson, lui qui n'avait jamais froid.

_Ulqui-chan ! Quel plaisir de te voir !, lança Gin.

_Aizen-sama vous fait demander dans la salle de réunion. Il semblerait que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...

_Impossible ! J'arrive tout de suite. Toi !, fait l'argenté en pointant Tôshirô du doigt. Tu ne bouge pas d'ici. Sous aucun prétexte !

Il se leva pour suivre l'arrancar aux yeux verts.

_Et s'il te plaît... Fais un effort pour grignoter !

Quand la porte claqua, Tôshirô replia ses jambes contre lui et déversa toutes les larmes d'amertumes contenues jusqu'alors.

« Enfin seul », apprécia-t-il.

Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte. Ne pas sortir ? Que pouvait-il lui arriver alors qu'il était sous la protection de Gin et Aizen ? Il n'en pouvait plus de ce serpent de malheur ! Cet homme vicieux et perfide qui avait causé le désespoir de tant de gens. Comment cet être abject pouvait-il le regarder en face ?!

Il passa la tête à travers la porte du couloir et sortit à pas de loup.

Las Noches était désert_._ Comme ce monde, comme le cœur de ses habitants. Il chercha la pression spirituelle de son zanpakuto et finit par la trouver. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir à la recherche de son sabre. Il tourna encore et encore, sans pour autant s'approcher de la pression spirituelle de Hyorinmaru.

Déçu et un peu étonné, il tenta de retourner vers les appartements de Gin mais ces fichus couloirs se ressemblaient tous !

Il finit par se laisser aller contre un mur et glissa jusqu'au sol. Quelqu'un finirait bien par le trouver.

GxT

Quand Gin quitta le mess des espadas il poussa un soupir de contentement. Qu'est-ce que Aizen pouvait l'emmerder avec ses réunions à la con ! Le Seireitei n'avait aucunement l'intention de venir chercher le capitaine Hitsugaya. « Et alors ?! » Avait-il eu envie de lui crier. De toute façon cette guerre aurait quand même lieu. Mais voilà ! Aizen voulait bloquer des troupes ennemies dans le monde des Hollows. Ainsi lui et ses espadas pourraient mieux s'économiser. Mais si Tôshirô ne pouvait pas servir de nouvel appât, alors tout tombait à l'eau.

Il passa la porte de ses appartements, décidé à taquiner son petit capitaine de canapé pour se changer les idées. Sauf que le-dit petit capitaine n'était pas dans le-dit canapé. Ni dans le reste de ses appartements d'ailleurs...

_Et merde !, lâcha Gin contre lui-même.

Qui sait quel monstre pourrait rencontrer Tôshirô Hitsugaya ? Même avec son kido, la probabilité de gagner face à un espada était bien maigre...

GxT

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sexta espada de son état, était tranquillement en train de se rendre à ses quartiers. Il venait de subir une atroce réunion stratégique ou Aizen n'avais cessé de pester contre la Soul Society trop lente pour son esprit supérieur. Et en plus ce fichu mégalo n'avait pas trouvé le supplice suffisant et l'avait obligé à boire son atroce eau sale !

Il cracha par terre pour effacer ce souvenir quand il entendit une lente respiration résonner dans le couloir. Trop occupé par toutes ses conneries, il n'avait pas remarqué la petite boule endormie près de lui. Il s'approcha et tenta de la réveiller avec son pied mais cela eut pour seul effet de la faire grogner et changer de position.

Grimmjow reconnut alors le visage juvénile de l'otage d'Aizen qui, paraissait-il, était logé dans les appartements de Gin. Comme s'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de chambres et de larbins à Las Noches !

Mais voilà ! Ce gamin était capitaine alors il n'était pas à prendre à la légère ! Ces shinigamis étaient vraiment trop cons !

Dans un sens, si sa capture était finalement inutile, le prochain espada à croiser sa route en ferait son quatre heures.

Malgré ses airs d'abruti fini, Grimmjow était loin d'être un crétin. Il devina que si Gin avait décidé de le garder dans sa chambre, c'était pour en faire son quatre heures à lui !

Ne tenant pas à subir les foudres du Serpent, pour avoir abîmé sa poupée gonflable, il s'accroupit et secoua douce... avec calm... du mieux qu'il put pour pas fracasser le jeune capitaine.

_Hoy ! Debout ! J'te ramène à ton maître.

Le pauvre Toshirô qui avait l'impression qu'une montagne venait de s'effondrer sur lui, s'éveilla en sursaut et croisa deux prunelles bleu électrique. Il sursauta vivement et se prépara à lancer une technique de destruction, mais son adversaire fut plus rapide et le plaqua au sol.

_Minute gamin ! D'où tu m'agresse ?

_Aizen n'est pas mon maître !

_J'parlais d'Ichimaru. T'es pas son nouveau sex toy ?

_Ichimaru n'a jamais... Lâche-moi ! Tu m'étouffes !

Grimmjow se recula et se plongea dans les orbes turquoise de son adversaire. Celui-ci lui demanda d'une voix timide :

_Tu pensais vraiment qu'Ichimaru...

_Bah ouais... répondit en toute franchise l'arrancar. Il est plutôt... Frustré, ici. Alors du coup comme t'es dans ses quartiers, bah... tout le monde... pense qu'il te baise !

Tôshirô se sentit rougir. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la vulgarité du langage, ou du propos énoncé.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il aurait dû être le morceau de viande du serpent.

_Allez, suis-moi, tu vas pas rester là tout seul. Qui sait sur qui tu pourrais tomber ?

Le petit blanc regarda le grand bleu droit dans les yeux et décida que finalement cet arrancar avait de la suite dans les idées et lui emboîta le pas.

GxT

Gin faisait les cents pas, s'asseyait dans le canapé puis refaisait les cents pas. Les caméras de surveillance n'avaient rien donné, il avait beau rechercher sa pression spirituelle, le labyrinthe qu'était Las Noches l'empêchait d'aller où il voulait. Bref ! Le petit était introuvable et inutile comme il était à présent, il y avait fort à parier que le premier arrancar qui le trouverait lui ferait la peau.

Il avait attaqué l'ongle de son sixième doigt quand Grimmjow entra... suivit d'une petit touffe de cheveux blancs !

Gin fut tellement soulagé qu'il courut enlacer son petit protégé. Celui-ci fut tellement étonné qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis il se rappela des mots de Grimmjow et le repoussa violemment. Il passa devant le bleuté et retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé sans un regard pour son geôlier. Soudain il regarda Grimmjow et murmura un « merci » qui laissa l'arrancar et Gin sidérés. Puis il avisa l'assiette que Gin avait posée devant lui deux heures plus tôt et mangea avec appétit.

_Bon j'vous laisse, déclara soudainement Grimmjow.

Il sortit referma la porte et s'enfuit le plus loin et le plus vite possible de cette atmosphère beaucoup trop pesante pour lui.

GxT

Après le départ de Grimmjow, Gin prit place près de son petit protégé. Celui-ci faisait toujours comme s'il n'était pas là.

_Tôshirô... je...

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du capitaine de la dixième division. Gin explosa :

_Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Je t'avais dit de rester ici ! Tu pensais faire quoi en partant ? Essayer de trouver la sortie du palais ? Tu es coincé dans ce château tant qu'Aizen le voudra ! Tu n'as pas de volonté propre ici. Il est le Dieu de ce monde. Je t'en supplie reste ici, c'est le seul endroit où tu ne risques rien. Tôshirô tu m'écoute ?

Tôshirô reposa calmement le morceau de pastèque qu'il venait de terminer puis regarda Gin droit dans les yeux et laissa tombé tel un couperet :

_Tu m'étouffes.

Le mot était donné.

* * *

_Appel aux lecteurs : Auteur en manque de motivation attend reviews pour avis sur son travail._

_Le chapitre 5 n'est pas encore écrit et je suis un peu submergée par mes cours... Comme je n'ai aucun retour pour cette histoire, je ne sais pas si je la fais passer en priorité. Donc si vous voulez que le rythme de publication reste inchangé, réagissez !_

_Seconde chose : j'hésite entre deux fins : Happy-end ou Sad-end ? Je préfère vous laissez décider !_

_Tchuss !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **La couleur de la glace

**Pairing :** Gin Ichimaru/ Tôshirô Hitsugaya

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** Bleach et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo.

**Genres :** Romance/ Angst

**Warning : **Yaoi-Violence-lemons à venir. Non, Las Noches n'est pas un havre de paix. Que cela soit tenu pour dit. Définitivement !

**RAR :**

Senta : Merci pour ta review. Surtout n'aie pas d'inquiétude, je ne compte pas m'arrêter ici.

Guest : Je te remercie pour ta review et tes compliments. Je note pour le happy-end. Pour le Grimmichi... Je n'y avais pas pensé mais du coup tu m'as donné une idée. Elle est ébauchée dans ce chapitre. Donc merci pour ça aussi !

* * *

**Que se passe-t-il quand tout est réduit à un échiquier ?**

Il marche seul dans cette plaine gelée. Où est le prince de ce monde ? Son beau dragon de glace, puissant et majestueux, son allié, son ami. Son sabre : le fascinant Hyorinmaru.

Les montagnes qui l'emprisonnent dans cette sublime étendue ivoire se mettent soudain à fondre. Un soleil chaleureux comme un cœur rempli d'amour caresse sa peau. Il se souvient de ces moments, où allongé seul près de chez sa grand-mère, il lézardait sous la tiédeur de l'astre du jour, insouciant.

Soudain l'horreur le frappe. Si le froid disparaît Hyorinmaru mourra. Et ses pouvoirs de Shinigami avec.

GxT

Gin avait été réveillé par des gémissements plaintifs et des murmures. Il s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers le canapé où se reposait son petit protégé.

Il l'avait découvert roulé en boule dans les coussins, la glace recouvrant progressivement son corps. Il grelottait. Ni une, ni deux, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait conduit dans son lit où il avait essayé de le calmer de sa chaleur.

Au début, ça avait fonctionné, mais au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Gin se rendormait, Tôshirô s'assit brusquement en hurlant un « Non » déchirant. Haletant et déboussolé, il se passa un long moment avant qu'il ne revienne à lui. Quand enfin il réalisa où il était et à côté de qui, il sortit des draps précipitamment. Un peu trop vite manifestement, car ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il chuta. Il accusa le coup en pointant Gin du doigt et en vociférant :

_Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Si tu m'as...

_Si je t'ai quoi ? Sucé ? Sodomisé ? Scalpé ? Regarde-toi avant de dire des horreurs sur moi. Je ne suis pas un modèle de vertu mais je n'ai jamais abusé de quelqu'un dans son sommeil. Non, j'aime trop que mes victimes me regardent.

_Salopard... l'arrancar avait donc raison...

_Qui ? Celui qui t'a raccompagné hier soir ? Grimmjow ?

_Il m'a dit que tout le monde ici, pensait que j'étais ton sex-toy. En fait, je ne le suis juste pas encore.

_Quoi ?!

Il bondit sur le petit capitaine et l'attrapa par le col.

_C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Tu penses que je veux t'amadouer pour mieux faire de toi mon pantin ?

_Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est toi qui viens de te trahir.

_Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. AIZEN !

_Non. Toi, tu n'es que son ombre. Tu ne fais que reproduire ce qu'il est. La pâle copie d'une ordure.

C'en fut trop. Gin plaqua Tôshirô contre le mur et gronda :

_Tu n'es plus rien ici ! Ton arme a été confisquée et ton reiatsu a été bloqué à ton arrivée. Tu n'as même pas assez de force dans tes petits bras d'enfant pour me repousser. Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'insulter ou je te renverrai chez Szayel et Ulquiorra !

Il lâcha Tôshirô et sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte. Dégommer du hollow lui ferait le plus grand bien.

GxT

De son côté, Tôshirô essayait de se ressaisir. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait été traîné ainsi en position de faiblesse.

Avait-il peur ? Oui.

Il se releva chancelant. Il haïssait ce monde. Il devait partir et vite. Sans quoi il allait devenir fou.

GxT

Szayel Apporo Grantz sifflotait, un air joyeux. Tout avançait comme il voulait. Pièce par pièce, rouage par rouage, la machine s'emboîtait.

Tout sur le plan physique et théorique s'accomplissait selon ses envies. Il était le metteur en scène, celui qui décidait du décor, des acteurs, des musiques. Le sifflement se transforma en fredonnement.

Il pianota sur quelques touches de son ordinateur.

Bientôt, très bientôt...

GxT

Aizen jubilait. Du haut de son trône il était le Roi, il était le Dieu. Rien ne lui résistait, rien n'était plus fort que lui. Il était l'Alpha et l'Oméga, craint et détesté.

Et ce que Aizen préférait par dessus tout c'était jouer aux échecs.

Avec de vrais pions.

Son objectif étant bien-sûr de renverser le Roi adverse. Mais que voulez-vous, quand on est sadique profond, il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que de s'amuser avec ses propres jouets.

Surtout en buvant une tasse de thé.

GxT

Il tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage. Toute cette situation le rendait malade. La Soul Society n'était vraiment constituée qu'une bande d'incompétents.

Comment les shinigamis pouvaient encore regarder leur reflet droit dans les yeux ? Abandonner ainsi lâchement l'un des leurs sous prétexte que « ça perturberait le planning ».

C'était tout simplement dégoûtant et inacceptable.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de ses sœurs et déposa un baiser sur le front de chacune d'elle. Puis, vêtu de son kimono de shinigami remplaçant, il se rendit au magasin Urahara.

Lui, Ichigo Kurosaki ramènerait Tôshirô Hitsugaya.

Pour remplir la mission qui était inscrite dans son prénom.

Pour protéger un ami.

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ! Vous n'imaginez pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour parvenir à boucler ce chapitre !_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas très long et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais il était nécessaire pour passer à la seconde partie de cette histoire. Donc promis, ce sera plus animé la prochaine fois. Et devinez quoi ? C'est bientôt les vacances et je pourrais mettre les bo__uchées dou__bles._

_Pensez à votre auteur qui essaie de publier le plus vite possible et laissez des reviews !_

_Une dernière chose ! J'ai décidé de la fin.__ Je ne dirai rien m__ais sachez qu'il y en aura pour tout le monde !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **La couleur de la glace

**Pairing :** Gin Ichimaru/ Tôshirô Hitsugaya

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** Bleach et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo.

**Genres :** Romance/ Angst

**Warning : **Yaoi / Violence / Langage vulgaire / Tarés en tout genre

* * *

**Que se passe-t-il quand l'opération sauvetage fait nauvrage ?**

Après le départ de Gin, Tôshirô ressentit le besoin immense une douche. Il fit tomber sur lui de l'eau glacée qui lui rappelait tant son zanpakuto. Où était-il ? Pourquoi sa voix ne l'atteignait plus ?

Il retourna s'allonger sur son canapé vêtu d'une simple serviette quand il entendit cliqueter la serrure. Il ne leva même pas les yeux, persuadé que c'était certainement Gin qui s'était calmé. Il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à snober son geôlier, quand une voix grave et étrangement familière lui lança :

_Hoy ! Shinigami ! T'as pas fini de roupiller toute la journée ?

Tôshirô ouvrit un œil pour toiser l'étrange arrancar à la chevelure bleue qui l'avait raccompagné la veille.

_J'apporte le p'tit dej', ajouta le nouvel arrivant. M'fais pas croire qu'tu dormais.

_Je comprends Matsumoto maintenant... Passer sa journée à somnoler, c'est assez agréable...

_N'importe quoi ! C'est quoi ces paroles de feignasse ? Et moi qui voulais faire un combat avec toi...

Tôshirô ouvrit sa seconde paupière puis s'assit et s'étira. Il s'avança vers son interlocuteur puis se planta devant lui et leva les yeux vers son visage.

_J'ai faim, lança-t-il avec autorité.

Grimmjow lui sourit, amusé, puis se décala. Tôshirô regarda le contenu du chariot poussé par un sous-fifre qui restait dans l'ombre de l'espada. Il attrapa un croissant qu'il porta à sa bouche puis retourna s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

Le détenteur de Pantera renvoya le serviteur puis traîna le petit déjeuner de Tôshirô jusqu'au canapé où il posa ses fesses.

Tôshirô ne lui accorda même pas un regard tout à sa tâche de se nourrir.

_À ce train là, dit-il, je vais faire du gras.

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire et lui lança une autre viennoiserie qu'il attrapa au vol et dévora avec autant de plaisir que la précédente.

_Pourquoi Ichimaru est-il parti ?

Tôshirô soupira.

_Ce matin je me suis retrouvé dans son lit.

_Hein ?!

_Je ne me souviens de rien. Juste un rêve que je faisais souvent lorsque j'étais enfant.

_Tu rêvais du renard ?

_Mais non, crétin ! Je rêvais de mon monde intérieur. Sauf que sous mes yeux impuissants, je le voyais s'effondrer.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

_Non, Grimmjow... C'était plus que ça. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.

_Ah oui ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi et comment tu es arrivé dans le lit d'Ichimaru. Et d'où tu connais mon nom, toi ?

_Il a dû me le dire. Est-ce qu'Ichimaru à l'habitude de droguer les gens ?(*)

_Peut-être...

_Je le savais !

_Il t'a dit que vous aviez baisé ?

_Non.

_Ça par contre, c'est bizarre. Ichimaru assume tout, surtout ses performances sexuelles.

Il eut un moment de blanc où les deux se regardèrent étonnés.

_Au fait, continua Grimmjow, c'est quoi ton nom ?

_Tôshirô, Tôshirô Hitsugaya.

_Bah Tôshirô, on va pouvoir lui demander... Il est en train de revenir. Son énergie spirituelle se dirige par ici.

_Je serais incapable dans quelle direction il se rend.

_J'sais. Il faut s'perdre deux, trois fois dans Las Noches pour en comprendre le fonctionnement.

_Il se rapproche.

_T'as peur ?

_Quand il rentre, embrasse-moi.

_Quoi ?! Mais t'es aussi taré que lui ! Et d'abord, pourquoi j'ferais ça ?

_Pour t'amuser aux dépends du renard.

_S'il t'veux vraiment, t'sais c'que j'risque ?

_Rien. Je suis là, Ichimaru ne ferra rien que je ne veuille pas... Il a trop peur que je ne devienne encre plus chiant...

_Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu fais...

_Évidemment... Tu me prenais pour quoi ? Un gosse ?

_Euh... Ouais !

_Le voilà !

Ni une, ni deux, Grimmjow posa Tôshirô à califourchon sur ses cuisses, entoura ses bras autour de la taille fine du jeune shinigami, qui croisa les siens derrière sa nuque. Alors que leurs bouches avançaient timidement l'une vers l'autre, la poignée de la porte d'entrée s'abaissa.

Dans un même élan, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent.

GxT

Ichigo était parvenu à convaincre Urahara de lui ouvrir un passage vers le Hueco Mundo. L'étrange marchant lui avait donné une cape qui masquait son énergie spirituelle et un émetteur GPS qui lui permettrait de rentrer au moindre problème.

Il avançait comme une ombre à l'intérieur du palais. Pour une fois qu'il passait inaperçu, il n'allait pas se plaindre !

Soudain, une pression spirituelle puissante et familière lui frôla la peau. Une lourde menace froide qui résonna en lui comme un cauchemar sans fin.

Il s'arrêta net. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et posa les yeux sur celui qui serait son adversaire.

Un regard émeraude, dont le vide absolu reflétait l'âme d'un homme qui n'en était pas un. C'était un de ces regards que l'on ne veut plus revoir. Ces regards qui nous disent : « Tu vas mourir ».

Ichigo ne se démonta pas. Ulquiorra ou pas, Tôshirô rentrerait avec lui

GxT

_Bah alors, Hitsugaya taicho. Tu prends du bon temps avec un arrancar, mais avec un shinigami ça te dégoûte ?

_Tu n'es pas un shinigami et tu me dégoûtes, répondit paisiblement Tôshirô en calant sa tête contre l'épaule de Grimmjow.

_Mais c'est ton ennemi !

_Mon ennemi ? Je n'ai plus d'ennemi, plus d'allié depuis que j'ai été enfermé ici.

_C'est vrai que j'ai été particulièrement désagréable avec toi...

_Ton attitude est loin de racheter tout le mal que tu as fait...

_J'vais y aller moi...

_Bah pourquoi Grimmjow ? Reste avec ton petit ami.

_Mon p'tit ami ?! Mais j'l'aime pas !

_Et tu embrasse souvent les gens que tu n'aimes pas ?

_J't'ai bien galoché Ichimaru. Pourtant j't'aime pas. L'avantage avec le gamin c'est qu'il m'traîte pas comme d'la merde !

_Ah c'est vrai toi tu préfère les rouqu...

_Ta gueule Ichimaru !

_Ne t'en fais pas Grimmjow, je ne suis pas amoureux toi. C'est juste que tu me sembles être la personne la plus digne de mon intérêt, ici.

_C'est bien toi ça, capitaine Hitsugaya ! Je n'aurais vraiment pas droit à un bisou, alors ?

_Mmh... non vraiment pas..., l'enfonça davanta Tôshirô.

_En même temps, t'peux difficilement rivaliser avec moi..., crâna Grimmjow avec un grand sourire.

_Ah oui ?, l'interrogea Gin avec son inimitable sourire.

_Euh... Je dois vraiment aller faire un truc, tenta de se protéger Grimmjow en déposant Tôshirô sur le canapé.

_Tu devras attendre Grimmjow, le seigneur Aizen veut vous voir. Tous les trois.

Dans un même ensemble, Grimmjow, Gin et Tôshirô dardèrent leur regard sur la porte. Ils croisèrent celui froid et impassible d'Ulquiorra.

_Dépêchez-vous, continua-t-il. Aizen-sama n'aime pas attendre.

Il tourna les talons et disparut comme un courant d'air.

_Il m'emmerde d'une force celui là..., grommela Grimmjow.

_Qui ? Aizen ou Ulquiorra, demanda Gin sans se défaire de son sourire.

Grimmjow s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir puis affirma avec sincérité :

_Les deux !

Tôshirô étouffa un léger rire. Peut-être que Las Noches et ses habitants n'étaient pas si monstrueux que la Soul Society voulait bien le faire entendre.

GxT

Quand les trois compagnons de fortune arrivèrent dans le mess des espadas, toute l'assemblée était déjà au complet.

Grimmjow s'assit à sa place et Gin se plaça debout aux côtés d'Aizen, Tôshirô collé à lui. Le jeune shinigami ne bronchait pas, sachant que l'albinos était la garantie de sa survie.

Le silence le plus complet attendait que la maître de cette assemblé daigne à prendre la parole. Celui-ci posa délicatement sa tasse de thé puis regarda tour à tour chacun des convives.

_Ulquiorra a trouvé un spécimen bien étrange, qui furetait dans les couloirs de Las Noches, commença-t-il.

Au mot spécimen, Szayel s'était vivement redressé et avait capté toute son attention sur la bouche d'Aizen. Gin sentit un long frisson d'inquiétude lui parcourir le dos. Le brun préparait quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire. Tôshirô se pressa davantage contre lui : lui aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment. Grimmjow soupira et s'affala dans sa chaise. Il fallait toujours qu'Aizen en fasse tout un plat ! Qu'il en vienne aux faits. La plupart des espadas étaient dans le même état d'esprit, tous désireux de regagner leurs activités, loin des gamineries d'un empereur mégalo (_le premier qui pense à Kuzco je le retrouve et lui fait manger du lama. Cru._)

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un long grincement. Deux arrancars portant un gros sac entrèrent. Ils posèrent leur fardeau sur la grande table avant de repartir aussi sec.

Aizen sourit calmement puis regarda Ulquiorra et lui demanda :

_Ouvre-le s'il te plait.

Celui-ci monta sur la table, dégaina et trancha le tissu de la pointe de sa lame.

Sous les yeux étonnés des personnes présentes, gisait le corps ensanglanté d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

* * *

_*Pour de plus amples informations sur les activités de Gin avec la drogue, veuillez vous référer au « Lemon Cake », un de mes OS._

_Voilà ! Normalement je devrais sortir le chapitre suivant dans les temps, mais je suis un peu en manque de motivation, si quelques âmes charitables veulent bien laisser leur avis sur ce chapitre, je leur en serais reconnaissante._

_Bisous et oursons à la guimauve._


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **La couleur de la glace

**Pairing :** Gin Ichimaru/ Tôshirô Hitsugaya

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** Bleach et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo.

**Genres :** Romance/ Angst

**Warning : **Yaoi-Violence-lemons

_Merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction._

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki était dégoûté.

Ulquiorra lui avait mis une dérouillé mémorable sans même sortir son zanpakuto. Il avait été ensuite traîné comme une serpillière sur le sol de Las Noches, jusqu'à une pièce qui sentait la tartelette aux myrtilles. De là, à moitié assommé, il avait été jeté dans un sac et on ne l'avait plus touché pendant ce qui lui semblait l'éternité. Dès qu'il remuait, quelque chose lui donnait un grand coup et il n'avait d'autre choix que celui de faire le mort.

Soudain deux paires de bras l'avait pris et l'avait transporté. C'était plus agréable que d'essuyer le sol avec son hakama mais ça en restait angoissant. C'était comme devenir un jouet, une simple poupée de chiffon ou une marionnette. Il entendit le grincement d'une porte et reconnu la voix d'Aizen.

Il ne put réprimer un frisson.

On le posa sur une surface lisse et il sentit quelque chose troué le sac en travers. Il ferma les yeux, ébloui par la clarté foudroyante.

Autour de lui des « oh ! » étonnés fusèrent, même s'il cru entendre un « ah... » déçu.

Il essayait péniblement de reprendre conscience mais à peine releva-t-il la tête qu'une chaussure vient à la rencontre de celle-ci, le replongeant immédiatement dans sa léthargie.

_Un peu de calme, demanda Aizen. Ulquiorra, retourne donc t'asseoir.

Ichigo malgré sa vision peu floutée aperçu les jambes d'Ulquiorra lui passer par dessus pour revenir à sa place. Il se redressa et chercha un repère connu dans ce flou. Il reconnu la silhouette fière et altière d'Aizen, la chevelure de Grimmjow, et il aperçu l'inquiétante silhouette de Gin près du maître des lieux.

Il se souleva légèrement à bout de bras et tourna ses yeux hagards vers le grand traître. De sa voix brisée et fatiguée, il le défia.

_Je viens récupérer Tôshirô. Laissez le moi et je ne tenterai rien de stupide.

Il ne vit pas l'assemblée se jeter des regards surpris, mais il l'entendit parfaitement rire aux éclats. Pas un seul espada n'était épargné par cette hilarité. On chuchotait "ridicule !", "Oh qu'il est mignon", "Mais tu as déjà perdu, shinigami".

Le principal intéressé, en revanche, se gardait bien d'ouvrir sa bouche. Il avait d'une certaine manière très envie de rire de la bêtise et de l'imprudence de Kurosaki, mais il ce sombre crétin avait bien été le seul à s'occuper de son sort...

Aizen se leva rétablissant le calme le plus total dans la salle, même si les sourires étaient encore bien présents sur la plupart des visages.

_Bienvenue à Las Noches Ichigo Kurosaki. Ulquiorra ne t'as pas trop abîmé ?

_Où est Tôshirô ?

_Pour toi, c'est capitaine Hitsugaya !, fit ledit capitaine par réflexe.

Cette fois ce fut à Ichigo de rire à gorge déployée.

_Capitaine ? Mais tu n'es plus rien ! La Soul Society t'a oublié ! Je ne te voie pas. Montre-toi !

Tôshirô sortit de l'ombre de Gin et s'approcha du Shinigami remplaçant.

_Je te vois mieux. Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

_Je n'ai rien. Et toi Kurosaki ?

_J'ai pris un méchant coup sur la tête mais rien de traumatisant !

_Parfait alors !, reprit Aizen. Tu vas donc pouvoir nous divertir. Qu'en penses-tu Gin ?

_Oh oui ! Mais que veux-tu faire ?

_Choisis donc !

_Laisse-moi réflechir... Le jeu du chat et de la souris. Pendant une journée.

_Oh oui ! Quelle idée merveilleuse ! Je peux toujours compter sur toi pour ce genre d'idée.

_Toujours S'suke. Toujours.

_Grimmjow ? Je compte sur toi ?

_J'ai l'choix ?

_Ha ! Ha ! Non.

_Sosuke !, repris Gin. Et si nous laissions notre nouveau jouet se reposer ? Le spectacle n'en sera que meilleur !

_Oui... encore une fois tu as raison. Grimmjow ! Occupe-toi de lui ce soir. Nous commenceront le jeu demain !

Grimmjow acquiesça bien malgré lui.

_Tu le soignes, continua Aizen, le nourris et lui expliques les règles. Et après une bonne nuit de sommeil je veux vous voir réactifs tous les deux... sinon je vous fais torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. La réunion est terminée. Rendez vous demain neuf heures, au cœur de Las Noches. Je compte sur vous...

GxT

Quand Tôshirô et Gin furent de retour dans les appartements de Gin, ils reprirent tous les deux leur place favorite, le premier sur le canapé et le second sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il eu un long silence jusqu'à ce que Toshirô soupire bruyamment, se lève et se dirige vers son geôlier.

_Gin..., esquissa timidement le plus petit.

_Tiens, c'est plus Ichimaru ?, demanda ironiquement l'argenté.

_Arrête. C'est quoi le jeu du chat et la souris ?

_Réponds à ma question et je répondrais à la tienne.

_Non, c'est plus Ichimaru. Puisque je semble condamné à être ici pour l'éternité, je vais tenter de faire des efforts. Je suis lassé de toute cette hostilité. Alors ?

_C'est une course poursuite dans Las Noches. Elle a la particularité de s'effectuer sans arme et s'arrête quand le prédateur a attrapé sa proie.

_Grimmjow est le prédateur et Ichigo la proie ?

_Oui...

_Qu'arrive-t-il à la proie à la fin du jeu ?

_Le prédateur joue avec jusqu'à la mort de sa victime.

_Tel le chat qui dévore lentement sa souris en pleine agonie.

* * *

_Bon... Je crois que je vous dois des excuses... Donc voilà, je suis vraiment désolée. J'avais fait le pari avec moi-même que je parviendrais à publier dans un délais de deux semaines sauf que mes profs, mes obligations personnelles et mon inspiration n'étaient pas du tout d'accord. Mais vraiment pas ! Donc voilà avec une semaine de retard ce nouveau chapitre. Je profite de ce monologue pour vous annoncer officiellement, que c'est fini pour les délais, je suis incapable de les tenir. Merci d'être revenus malgré mon manque de ponctualité. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait des piqûres de rappel pour pas que je vous oublie. Mais bon rassurer vous tout de suite : je n'abandonne cette fic !_

_Pleins de bisous !_


End file.
